We shall continue on our highly promising path of analyzing the two principal structural components of VS virus as well as their assembly and functions. We shall continue to explore the important leads relating to the viral transcriptase and its template specificity. We shall also continue to study the structure and organization of VS viral membrane as well as the functions of the lipid bilayer and its glycoprotein. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: McAllister, P. E. and R. R. Wagner. 1976. Differential inhibition of host protein synthesis in L cells infected with RNA negative temperature-sensitive mutants of vesicular stomatitis virus. J. virol. 18:550-558. Hunt, D. M., S. U. Emerson, and R. R. Wagner. 1976. RNA negative temperature-sensitive mutants of vesicular stomatitis virus: L-protein thermosensitivity accounts for transcriptase restriction of group I mutants. J. Virol. 18:596-603.